What They Can't See
by you're my Star
Summary: Simon Middleton: 'He lies, he drinks liquids he shouldn’t consume, he toys with innocent girls, he does this all and he still goes to sleep with a smile on his face. This is his life, and he will do whatever he pleases with it.'


**A/N:** I always thought there was something more to Simon then just the richjerk of the 1880's lol, here's my view of him. It's been sitting in my computer for a few days now, and I keep finding ways to improve it. I'm annoying myself and decided I may as well post it before its a completley different story. Feedback please.

He loves to do what he knows that he shouldn't. He is dangerous in every way a well brought up boy should not be, a well brought up boy should not be dangerous in the least. Despite his privileged upbringing he is obstreperous and sinful. He has become everything that society has deemed wrong.

He knows this- and he basks in the wrongness, in fact he thrives on it.

He is Simon Middleton, and he is doomed to rot in hell for his crimes.

He is a talented manipulator, he thinks before he speaks and he can make your day or break your heart. He can charm you right out of your clothes, he is a naughty, unruly young man. His actions have consequences, yet he has failed to see any. He hides who he truly is better then most.

He dabbles in drugs, opium and anything else he can get his hands on, he enjoys every second of knowing he is doing something deemed bad by society. He adores breaking the rules and lying to all of England's finest. He is a danger to himself, and could crush his families reputation in a matter of minutes. He knows this and finds it empowering, there's something alluring about that feeling of control.

He enjoys taking the virtue of girls; willing and hesitant, strong willed and shy. He finds freedom when going down the wrong path and taking others with him. He doesn't believe in waiting until marriage; he finds that to be poppycock (though he is one of the few that does). He sees that living life 'the right way' is terribly dull, he despises dull. The path is wrong, but temptation sends him down it.

He lies, he drinks liquids he shouldn't consume, he takes the virtue of innocent girls, foul words roll off his tongue, he does this all and he still goes to sleep with a smile on his face. This is his life, and he will do whatever he bloody wants to do with it.

He is consumed by anger and annoyance. A rage resides deep inside of him, people expect him to be faultless, faultless is a taxing job; people expect to much of him. He refuses to be this _faultless_ they speak of, in fact he has set out to be the opposite, but his smile fools those twits. They anger him, in all their fake politeness. He wants to beat some sense into them, even if it is improper conduct. Most of the mindless people deserve it. They've been so blind to the horrid life their living; blinded by society. Damn society, damn it to hell, that's Simon's way of thinking.

They think he does what he is expected to do; they are wrong and he is laughing. His power overwhelms him; his power is thrilling even to himself.

He may be blessed with a large inheritance, a commodious house and the affection of everyone influential in England. This however, hardly makes up for the lack of unpredictability and spontaneity of the world he is doomed to live in. When he lives it his way though- it isn't all that bad, being able to act on impulse unlike everyone around him is pretty good indeed.

He is blessed with all the power in the family: His mother may be able to ruin you, his father loved by everyone and his sister following in her mothers important footsteps, but no one has the control he does, he could ruin them all with a snap of his fingers. They are his puppets, playtoys at his disposal. This is far more supreme then all of their control pooled together. What would England think if they knew the real Simon? They'd question all of the Middleton's, of course. His family would loose all respect as rumors ran their course. Their reputation would be trashed, his powerful family ruined. He can control the ones with the power, this conquers them.

He is proud of himself and isn't particularly fazed by the fact he is going to hell. He isn't even sure if he believes in God, and here they thought he was a good, honest Christian boy. Hah. Let them believe that.

He is conceited, but thinks of others. He is terrible, but beneath all of that arrogance and importance, there is good. He gives money to the children in the slums, even though this is strictly forbidden. He does it partly because he is told not to, partly because he pity's them and the situation they're in. He can't help but feel that people shouldn't have to live like that. Still though, this doesn't change the fact that he is a demon; a bratty kid with bad habits. He rebels to put it simply.

He likes to spread hope, but he lives for the power.

He is Simon Middleton, he is sinful and dangerous, he does wrong with bad intentions and has good reason for doing it. He lies to those he cannot trust, he shares his way of life with those he can. He is power itself. This is who he is and he is very bloody proud of it.


End file.
